Whisper Not
by Desidera
Summary: YYS small Song-FicOne-Shot


**__**

**_Disclaimer:_**

_Yugioh isn't mine, the characters aren't mine, and the song isn't mine.   
"Whisper Not" is a Jazz Standard by Benny Golson, "Stormy Weather" is one by Ted Koehler, but I only used two lines from it, the others are from "Whisper Not"_

**__**

**_ Whisper Not (Stormy Weather)_**

The rain was pouring to no end, as if the clouds had been carrying their weight for years and were finally relieving it. Distantly, there was the growl of thunder. The streets were almost deserted, the little park almost flooded, the earth muddy and soft, giving under my feet and covering them in grey-brown dirt.

I didn't care.

_Stormy weather..._

_Since my man and I ain't together..._

As a result of the previous thunderstorm, most households along the road and the parc had shut down their lights, so everything was surrounded by eerily consuming twilight.

I smiled.

I had been out here troughout the whole strom. I liked storm.

And I knew I would meet him.

Someone who liked the twilight just as much.

Someone who was short tempered and exploded all too soon and all too often into thunder and lightning.

Someone whom I had loved and still longed for, more than any other human being.

The rain almost concealed the sounds of feet, not my own, wading through the mudd. No, not wading, striding elegantly.

Hands buried in the pockets of his long coat, hair just as wet as my own, but blue eyes piercing through the thick curtain of raindrops.

Like a laser beam would through the heavy thoughts and silent worries.

Trough the restricting veil of indifference.

Trough the long built-up walls of past trouble that should be forgotten, too.

They were searching, searching desperately for the truth in my eyes, and I knew I couldn't hide it, knew I couldn't play games now.

The rain had washed away our play. Our stage, our co-actors, our costumes, the world with the fake smiles, which had been ours for so long, and all that was left was the truth.

He approached, his blue laser burning holes in my eyes – but they had already been empty of all emotion. Maybe he would fill them anew.

Coming closer, inch by inch, leaning closer, just a heartbeat away...a soft melody next to my ear, only hummed, a single message, but a clear one. In fact, if he had voiced his every emotion for the whole city to hear, it would have had the same effect.

For now I stood, couldn't move, just listened entranced to this declaration that needed no words to create understanding between already entangled souls.

_Sing low, sing clear,_

_Sweet words in my ear,_

_Not a whisper of despair,_

_But love's own prayer_.

My body craved. Craved to hold onto those strong arms, craved to cut off the song with hungry lips, craved to be closer –

Craved to override the distance our past had put between us.

But I couldn't. It was still so hard, so hard to push away the barriers. I felt glued to the spot, wanting to get away all the same. Inside of me different instincts and emotions were arguing. It had been such a long time, so much had happened...I didn't know how to react in this situation, confronted with so many opposing feelings.

The other's presence was making me dizzy. Slowly, step by step, every single emotion I had ever held for him was returning with that song.

_Sing on until_

_You've brought back the thrill_

_Of a sentimental tune_

_That died too soon_.

I stood like a stone pillar, not noticing the small raindrops all over my cheeks, until the other's face got ever so close to mine.

Now or never.

My eyes always reflected more clearly and earnestly than my words what I wanted to tell him, so I tried to ask my question with my eyes only.

"Am I forgiven?"

And his own eyes, that I had learned to read so well, were intense and calm, without surprise. Their colour wasn't changing the slightest bit, and the half smile on his lips didn't waver.

Thus I knew the answer.

"Of course"

I, myself, had long ago forgotten all that he had done to me.

_Our harmony was lost_

_But you forgave, I forgot_

_Whisper not of quarrels past_

_You know we've had our last._

He seemed to understand my silent prayers and his lips didn't utter a sound. Not one whisper, no accusation. There would be a time for talking, but not now. What we needed now weren't words. Too confusing. Touches were better. And kisses.

He bent down to kiss away the raindrops, gently, as if they were precious jewels, as if my skin was expensive silk.

His lips, their enchantment, had been all-but forgotten, yet the memory was returning fiercily with their soft pressure on my cheek. And I dared to hope for more.

_So now we'll be_

_On key, constantly_

_Love will whisper on eternally._

Still we were hesitating. I could see it in his eyes as he leaned his forehead against mine, as we both were avoiding an actual kiss, still not sure about what we were doing, if we could do it, if not in the next second the anger would return.

Where did it come from, all that insecurity?

Who had managed to stir it in our hearts? It's not like we had always had the perfect relationship, let alone the way it started: passion born out of rivalry. But we always trusted, believed in what we could do, what we could come to feel and find within ourselves.

So why had they managed to push us apart?

_Why did we listen when they said it wouldn't last?_

_Gossiping voices made us break up,_

_But you know we still can make up,_

_If we forget them all and answer Cupid's call._

"It's not too late" his eyes said, and I agreed heartily. We could still get back to everything we had had, perhaps deepen it even more.

It wasn't too late, we just had to find the way back.

_Whispers of trouble are an echo of the past. _

_All it'll take to lose my gloom _

_Is just a whisper not of rumours, _

_But of your love for me._

_That's how it's got to be._

Our foreheads lost contact, as he moved lower to press his lips against my neck, trailing his half opened mouth up and down just below my ear, barely touching, making me moan softly and bury my hands almost unwillingly in his hair.

I thought I had heard something then.

Something like a small gust of air, almost unnoticed.

Something like wind in the leaves of an old tree.

Something that, if only I had heard correctly, could give me back all the hope and security, could make me take the chance and give it another try.

_Our harmony was lost_

_But you forgave, I forgot._

_Whisper not of quarrels past, _

_You know, we've had our last_.

I lifted his head to look him in the eye.

Once again, please, just say it once again.

Would we find the courage? Would he? Would I?

And there it was, carried on his gentle breath to me, therefore only audible to me alone, but loud enough so I couldn't deny it, which I didn't want to, anyway.

For his words filled my heart with joy and love, filled all the open wounds, let them finally begin to heal, ever so slowly.

"I still love you, I guess"

"I think I do as well"

_So now we'll be_

_On key, constantly._

_Love will whisper on_

_Eternally._


End file.
